


Liar

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Derogatory Language, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: Jason drops by the Woolpack to praise Aaron on his advice, revealing that his kids are willing to see him again.With Aaron slightly overwhelmed by the change of heart, Robert grows concerned and suspicious of the homophobe's true intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Robron are boyfriends, and it's set after Jason's last appearance.  
> Also, Vanity is official. Clearly this isn't canon whatsoever but oh well :))

"Two pints please, Chas." Robert offered a small smirk as Chas nodded, taking the money from his outstretched palm. Aaron couldn't help but smile at the simple interaction. It was a well known fact that his boyfriend and mother didn't get along that well, but on good days it was nice to see.

Today was one of those days.

"Make that three, darlin."

The brunet turned to his left, his heart skipping a beat momentarily. Without even having to look at the blond on his right, he stuck out his arm to hold him back. "Robert,  _don't_. It's fine."

Robert let his mouth fall agape. "You can't be serious–"

"Listen to him, blondie." 'Blondie' was shot an amused smirk, along with a huff of laughter. "It helps."

Aaron chewed his lip somewhat anxiously. Had he… had he just received a half-assed compliment from… _Jason_? Last time they spoke, he gave him a reality check and a bag of frozen peas.

Nothing special.

"Uh, yeah, add a third one, mum." He muttered, not wanting to get on Jason's bad side. Sure, he'd beaten him with words before… but that wasn't where the older man's strengths lied. He'd learnt that the hard way.

The dark haired woman flickered her stare over Jason. "…Sure thing, love." Her voice was slow, a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Cheers."

Now with pints in hand and an awkward glance from Chas, the three of them found themselves sat in the corner of the pub.

Having a conversation.

Being normal.

It was weird.

"Did you… Did you see your kids, then?" Although he wouldn't admit it, Aaron was genuinely intrigued. If he had the power to persuade Jason of all people… he didn't know what to think.

The bald man nodded sharply. "Yeah, I did." He cast a glance down at his pint, thinking. "They want to see me again, at some point."

"Really?" He watched as Jason nodded slowly. "That's, uh, that's great, that's really good for you." He smiled softly. As much as they mutually loathed each other, he was glad that he managed to get through to him.

"So why are you here?" Robert suddenly spoke, voice flat and borderline threatening.

Jason narrowed his brows. "Can I not have a drink? Is that illlegal–?"

"I would've thought so, considering your opinion of us."

"Oh." A grin spread across his face. " _Ohhhh_ , I get it now. You reckon I'm here to knock ya lights out, don't you?" He leant forwards. "Well you're wrong." His hand was placed on Aaron's shoulder, taking the younger off guard slightly, and shook him playfully. "This fucker reminded me of wants important. I'm here to give my thanks."

Aaron laughed hastily and shrugged off the hand. "But _I_ bought the drinks–"

"Exactly.  _Thanks_." He swallowed the lasts of his drink, before jabbing his head in the direction of the bar. "How's about a top up?"

"Uh, yeah, sure… I don't see why not." Aaron stood up and shuffled out of his seat, leaving an empty void in the middle of the two others as he strolled up to the bar.

Robert kept his eyes locked wearily on his boyfriend's bully…  _former bully?_  He didn't even know anymore. He didn't really care, either. He just wasn't a fan of the way Jason was watching Aaron like a hawk, his stare lingering a fraction longer than appropriate.

"Don't think about hurting him." He uttered lowly.

Jason didn't remove his stare, a smirk playing on his lips as his former inmate chatted to Chas, oblivious. "Wasn't planning on it."

"You do realise he's only being nice to you because he's scared."

The bald man hesitated as his eyes now came to fall on Robert. "Goddamn, you're overthinking this." He laughed, shaking his head. "Look, he's coming back now. So if I were you, I'd stop with the paranoia, gay boy–"

"I'm not gay–"

"Whatever…  _gay boy._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but very necessary chapter :)))

Robert watched as Jason stood up and headed to the toilets, waiting until he was out of eyeshot before turning to the man next to him. Aaron was quick to notice the staring. He sighed. "What?"

"Take a guess."

The brunet rolled his eyes at the blunt response. "He's clearly had a change of heart. Sure, he might still be a bit of a homophobe… but he seems honestly grateful."

"He practically tried to kill you, Aaron! Y-You can't change–!"

"You did."

Huffing, Robert shook his head stubbornly. "Don't start with that." He warned. "I'm nothing like him."

Aaron smirked. "Sure." A wash of relief came over his boyfriend's previously annoyed face. "Quit getting so paranoid." He laughed as he slowly stood up, jabbing his head in the direction of the toilets. "Be back in a bit–"

The blond quickly grabbed hold of his wrist, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "Where are you going?"

"…The toilet?" He quirked a brow in confusion, tugging his arm out of the older man's grip. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes,  _yeah_ , of course, go." Robert chewed his lip. "Just be careful. Jason's in there–"

"For fucks sake, Robert." Aaron laughed. "If he tries anything i'll just shout, okay?" He tilted his head and pouted, as if a child. "Does that make you feel better?"

The blond nodded. "Stop patronising me."

"Then stop babying me." He retorted playfully, before strolling over and disappearing through the doors.

A satisfied smile gaced the brunet's lips as he entered the toilets. The end stall was occupied, obviously by Jason, which was extremely unsurprising. He didn't understand why Robert was being sketchy; jealously, maybe? He laughed to himself at the thought and pushed open the free stall.

And then it went down hill.

First the quiet unlocking of his stall – the quiet creaking of the door.

Luckily he'd just zipped up his jeans, but that hadn't stopped the intruded from grabbing his shoulders and slamming him into the wall. One hand latched onto his hip whilst the other pinned his wrists above his head.

In and out; his breaths were heavy, quicked and panicked.

A smirk tugged at Jason's lips as he offered a huff of laughter. "Talk about easy…" His eyes glinted teasingly.

Aaron winced at the words, squeezing his eyes shut. His mind was racing. Confused? Yes. Scared? Yes.

About to have a panic attack?

Most likely.

He could feel himself breaking down – shaking.

He could feel himself shaking violently.

"Get… G-Get  _off_  me–" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Nah, nah I don't think so." The bald man shook his head. "You're not going anywhere."

"Plea–" His words were cut short and his breath hitched, Jason tightening his grip on his wrists. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes as he shuddered. "Jason, I swear… I  _swear to God_ –"

"You told…" The taller man twitched in irritation as if he were contemplating his next words carefully. "You told me to go see my kids. You… You gave me  _hope_." With the last word he bucked his hips forward, earning a sharp inhale from his less-than-compliant 'mate'. "…They don't want  _anything_  to do with me."

Through all that was going on, Jason didn't miss the glint of betrayal in Aaron's glassy eyes. "Yeah, that's right." His breath ghosted over the younger's lips as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I lied."

"What…" Aaron exhaled shakily. "What do you–"

"You're gonna suffer." He growled. "You're gonna get what you deserve. You dirty. Little.  _Queer_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, imo, quite funny, but it has extremely dark undertones so keep that in mind.

Ross nodded to himself, happy with the quick fix to his hair, before stopping.

He paused.

_Oh._

He'd been in the toilet's for five seconds and was only now registering what he was hearing.

His eyes closed as he sighed, jaw clenching as realisation hit him like a bus.

The noises were clearer now, louder, in fact, hot and heavy, and unmistakably  _Aaron_.

It was rare that Ross had absolutely no idea what to do with himself, but unfortunately this was one of those times. So he stood at the sink, fingers braced over the edge as he stared at himself in the stupid little mirror, watching blankly as he pursed his lips.

In fairness, he had yet to speak or make any noticeable sounds, so it was no wonder the two had yet to stop.

Normally he would yell a snarky remark, but he was taken too off guard to even process the correct words.

It was weird.

He never had Aaron down as the promiscuous type, so this was most likely down to Robert and his horny, impatient self. Considering the fact that their first encounters were purely for quickies in and around Robert's schedule, this actually didn't seem as weird as he'd initially thought.

Still extremely uncomfortable? Yes. Very much, so.

He'd never heard a man moan in a way that a woman would before, so when Aaron cried out in heated whimpers, that was his cue to swiftly leave, making sure to open and close the door quietly and quickly.

"Talk about shady."

Ross flinched as he turned around, confused, but then looked down and met the teen's mischievous glare. "You what?"

"You," She gestured to the door. "Being all jumpy."

The man narrowed his brows as he regained his cocky composure. "It's nothing. Speaking of nothing; is there any point to this conversation?"

Liv nodded firmly. "Yep. Robert's fretting cuz Aaron went to the toilet, so Charity ordered him into the back room." She shrugged, cocking her head to the side. "Is he in there?"

Ross barely caught her question, his mind buzzing. …Robert wasn't in there.

_Robert wasn't in there._

Robert wasn't in there but Aaron was and he knew.

"Uh, yeah, he is." He stammered, the heavy thumping in his chest not helping. "Tell Robert to quit fussing, yeah? He'll scare away the customers." He offered a short laugh, to which Liv returned innocently.

"That's exactly what Chas and Charity said. Don't worry though, it's only Vanessa and Cain at the bar." She rolled her eyes. "So quality company."

"I'm sure it is." Ross then nodded towards the door opposite him. "I take it you're going in there?"

"…Uh, yeah? I didn't just come out here to talk, ya know." She muttered cooly, before disappearing into the woman's toilets. Once out of ear and eye shot, Ross let out the breath he was fully aware he was holding, pretty much collapsing against the wall.

He couldn't just leave it.

This could be future blackmail material, after all. Aaron had given Robert so much shit because of his fling with Rebecca, so Ross felt somewhat powerful knowing that the tables had turned.

And that caused him to creep back into the toilets, silently sitting himself down in the farthest stall, and clicking record on his phone.

Completely oblivious to the horror he was witness to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross struggles with his indecisiveness as his guilt eats away at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely unsettling and touchy, so read with caution!!

Ross swallowed thickly.

Ever since he'd heard that first, sobbed out "no" he nearly passed out. He dared to listen further, as if he'd misheard, but apparently not as a sudden string of desperate pleas soon followed. It had been like that for a while now; Aaron going from moaning to crying to begging and then repeating the cycle, sometimes even going as silent as he could, completely exhausted and incoherent.

His guilt was like a constant sharp pain in his chest, still unable to comprehend what he was accidentally recording on his phone.

He couldn't not do anything, though, and Ross knew that straight away.

He _had_ to not do anything.

Whoever was hurting Aaron could be armed, and that would put both of them at risk if he were to intervene. It was stupid logic, really, but he didn't want to test it.

The constant reminder that if it were Finn in Aaron's situation, and how he would be busting that door down in a matter of seconds hammered into his brain relentlessly, caused him to grimace.

He glanced down at his phone as it shook slightly on his shaking leg. He was no longer recording evidence for an affair… he was recording evidence for a rape and was doing nothing about it.

He winced as Aaron occasionally whimpered "Robert" every so often. Whether it was a cry for help, or him trying to trick himself, Ross didn't know. He knew that he should really call Robert, text him even, and get his ass involved asap. Somewhat anxiously he picked up his phone, keeping it recording as he scrolled through his contacts, his finger hesitating as it hovered above a certain contact.

**Cain.**

It was tempting, but then again he didn't want to risk Cain getting a murder charge, not matter how heroic it was.

His eyes scanned the contacts not far below it, eyes glazing over as he spotted **Chas**.

God damn this was stressful.

Ross chewed his lip, praying – just praying that someone walked into the toilets.

He could've called the police by now.

They could've forced the stall door open, safely rescused Aaron and it would all be finished with. Ross knew that, despite the situation, Aaron wouldn't want that one bit. Sure, the police would be more than welcome to roll up tomorrow and take a statement, but turning up in the middle of the crime? Aaron already had issues with himself, it was a pretty well-known fact, so being crowed by police and questions would absolutely humiliate him.

Ross imagined everyone at the bar, confused when a bunch of coppers walk in and ask for directions to the men's toilets, sending Robert into panic mode as they mention Aaron's name, and then something about an assault.

He imagined Liv, worried and scared, just standing there and forced to wait in the back, fully aware of what's going on but not wanted to cause more trouble.

Again came the stab of guilt.

Ross breathed, slowly, trying to think of something fast. It was only now that he realised Aaron had quietened down to just panting, the occasional sob falling from his lips. He dreaded to wonder what he looked like; flushed cheeks, damp hair, a sheen of sweat covering his trembling body. Would there be blood?

The brunet bit down on his lip. Hard.

Would there… would there be _cum?_

A shiver sent itself down his spine at thought, his head shaking rapidly to erase the very idea.

_"Fucking whore."_

Ross didn't recognize the voice, immediately picking up on the spiteful bite to the man's tone. He looked down at his phone, indecisive, before stopping the recording and shoving his phone into his jacket pocket. He tensed as he heard the sharp click of the stall's door unlocking, heart thumping impossibly quicker in his chest.

 _"Your lot are s'posed to like it rough aren't ya?"_ Ross flinched as Aaron suddenly let out a pained gasp, quickly followed by the stall door swinging open loudly and heavy footsteps padding across the floor. Ross didn't dare to chance a look a him. The man laughter bitterly. " _Aw_ , don't cry. A little overstimulation never hurt nobody." And those were his last words before he strolled out, Ross just catching a glance at his wet, crimson stained fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was pretty heavy, and I'm glad that people recognised that Ross made a very controversial and upsetting decision, which will be explored in later chapters(probably).
> 
> I'm glad people are enjoying this story(is enjoying the right word?) Okay, uh, intrigued by this story.

He watched, silent, as Jason made a painfully casual walk for the door, only for him to pause and turn around. The man didn't bother to give him a glance of acknowledgement, focusing on turning on the tap and washing off the blood from his hand.

_That's my blood._  Aaron thought to himself, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. _I might need stitches._

"At least give me some credit for pulling your jeans up, yeah?" Jason might as well have been talking to himself as he dried his hands with a paper towel and cleaned the tap itself, just incase it had any blood on it, before tossing the towel effortlessly into the bin. "I'm not a monster."

The smirk that tugged at his lips told Aaron that he was being ironic, because of cause he was. This was funny, remember? He deserved it, and it was just a fun joke.

A sick joke.

"I'm not your dad. Now  _he_  was a monster."

Aaron furrowed his brows slightly, hating the turn this one-sided conversation had taken. "You caused this, you see. Back then, you were a child; you couldn't do anything." He scoffed bitterly. "You could've stopped me."

"…No–"

"Ah! And it finally speaks!" He clapped his hands together. "What? Worried about what boyfriend'll say when he finds out you've been whoring yourself out in the toilets?" His lips curled into a smirk at Aaron's grimace. "Don't worry. I'm sure after this we'll be keeping well away from each other, don't you?"

The brunet remained silent, choosing to stare at his hand as it lay against the cold floor, fingers twitching.

"Goddamn you're painful." Jason muttered. "Speaking of painful. How's about I go get that little sister of yours, huh? Seeing big brother all messed up must be quite the shocker–"

" _Don't_." Aaron pleaded, surprised he could even form the words. "D-Don't bring her into this–"

" _Bring her into this,_  did you say?" He grinned. "It's not like she hasn't had experience dealing with… _this_ , though, is it?" He paused. "Oh, what about ya mum? Probably just cry or something. What's the number now? Four times, is it? I bet she's got a tally, just so she can count her major fuck ups–"

"She didn't know–"

"Does it look like I care?" He was taunting him now, too smug and cocky for his own good.

Like Robert was, most times.

God he wanted Robert. He wanted him so much it hurt more than the actual pain he was feeling. His body was on fire, but completely numb at the same time, and it confused him greatly. It was eerily similar to the sensation he'd felt when he'd hurt himself previously, but the difference was it wasn't self inflicted.

This was down to Jason. Jason was the one in control and not him.

"I… I  _hate_  you."

"Likewise." He was so calm, so mundane and casual. "C'mon then. Get up."

Aaron winced at the idea of moving, swallowing thickly. He shook his head, the only thing he could do without causing more pain.

A sudden kick to the stomach was received seconds later, the brunet coughing and crying out as he sunk further in on himself, his initial shakiness picking up again as sobs wracked his body.

And here he thought he'd used up all his tears.

"Pathetic." Jason muttered coldly, crouching down and tugging a fistful of Aaron's hair, forcing him to look at him. "Absolutely pathetic–"

Aaron flinched as the tight grip on his hair suddenly loosened, only for Jason's head to smack down on the side of the toilet in one fast, violent motion that knocked him out completely, causing him to slump awkwardly on the small space of floor opposite his victim. Aaron choked out another sob as he tired to control his panicked breathing, shaking hands balling into fists as he whimpered in horror.

"Hey, hey… i-its okay, mate. Aaron, you're gonna be okay–" Ross was crouched next to him, in the doorway of the stall, eyes wide and promising. He watched miserably as Ross swallowed, grimacing as he took in Aaron's state. "I-I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered, guilt clear in his tone. "Y-You're gonna be alright. I'm gonna get Robert–" He stopped.

Aaron shook his head slightly. God he probably looked so pathetic. He wanted Robert so much… but not like this. Not when he was in the midst of a panic attack.

Not when he'd just been repeatedly  _raped._

His hand trembled as it weakly held onto Ross' wrist. "D-Don't leave me." He begged.

Another flash of guilt shone in the elder's eyes, but Aaron couldn't be bothered to question it. Not now. Not whilst he was still suffering through the unwanted tremors of both pain and reluctant pleasure. Ross, after moment or so, nodded. "I won't. Don't worry." His gaze shifted onto Jason. "I, uh, I'm gonna move hi—" He paused, not missing the way Aaron tensed at the man's mention. He appeared to be thinking, and then met the brunet's weary stare. "You're gonna be okay. Trust me. You're gonna be fine."

Aaron narrowed his brows, stray tears leaking from his eyes as he was carefully met with a hug. He wouldn't really call it a hug; more of a protective embrace. Despite this, he couldn't stop himself for grabbing onto the back of Ross' jacket for dear life, shaking even more as he cried quietly, his whimpers muffled by his rescuer's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets a call from Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a angsty chapter, because as if this fic wasn't depressing enough.

"You can't keep me hostage. It's stupid."

"Says the guy who wanted to follow his fella into the toilets." Charity retorted, leaning against the bar comfortingly, only grinning more when she got a slap on the arm from Vanessa. She eyed Robert smugly as he sat grumpily on the stool, arms folded over his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "You must understand my reasoning. That Jason guy is so unpredictable; he could be hurting Aaron as we speak."

"Or, they could be having a lovely chat about how much of a paranoid twerp you are." She smiled. "Besides, you clearly agree with me. It's not like you tried to walk in there yourself."

Robert narrowed his brows before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "You're extremely irritating–"

"Why thank you."

"–so I can't be bothered to waste my time on you." He concluded, ignoring her snarky comment.

"Wow. You got me there." Sarcasm dripped from her voice like venom. "Just admit that you've realised you're too overprotective for your own good."

"Never."

"I swear to God, if you're all still going about my son I'm gonna flip." Chas muttered, handing Cain a pint.

Robert scoffed. "Tell them how stupid this is."

The brunette hesitated, lips pursed as she contemplated. "He isn't a child–"

"That's rich coming from you." Cain commented, brushing off the death stare she shot him.

"Oi. I wasn't talking to you–" She paused, eyes flickering onto Robert's phone that lay on the bar. It buzzed and vibrated loudly against the flat surface, Robert curiously leaning forwards to inspect the screen. Liv, looking up from her phone, quirked a brow. "…You gonna answer that or what?"

"Yeah. Of course." Robert frowned, confused as he muttered to himself. "What the hell does he want…?"

"Who?"

"Ross, for some reason." He accepted the call and put the phone on speaker, knowing that Charity would just bug him for information afterwards, so he just let her listen in, as well as everyone else(reluctantly so).

"What do you want–"

_"Robert, mate. It's…It's Aaron–"_

Robert's heart stopped probably longer than was healthy, the mention of his boyfriend paired with Ross' frantic tone sending him into panic mode. He inhaled sharply, watching the look of uncertainty flash over Liv's face out of the corner of his eye. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

_"He's been raped, Robert."_

He physically flinched, the words spoken so bluntly and matter-of-factly. He didn't dare look at everyone else's faces.

_"I-I think he's bleeding– he was awake b-but now he's passed out and I don't know–I don't know what to do—"_

The loud screeching of Cain's stool was the only thing audible through the intense thudding of blood in his ears as the dark haired man was off without a second thought, the only thing keeping him grounded. He couldn't hear anything, let alone really see that well; he was pretty sure tears were streaking down his face, silently and slowly as he stared down at his phone, a few drops landing on his screen. The call was still going. He didn't know if Ross was saying anything, or if Cain could be heard, but he didn't care.

His mind was blank, but racing at the same time.

He couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on.

Apart from the fact that he'd failed Aaron.

He was very much aware of that.

The horrific images his mind was feeding him of the brutal attack his boyfriend had potentially endured flooded his brain, no matter how hard he tried to block them out.

_"For fucks sake, Robert. If he tries anything i'll just shout, okay?"_

What if he'd been shouting?

Fuck, he felt sick.

Wearily his bloodshot stare rested on anything but his phone.

Vanessa had one hand over her mouth, her expression the most horrified Robert had ever seen, as her other hand held Charity's so tightly both their knuckles were white. Chas had vanished. Robert guessed into the back room, most likely to chug a drink and then cry on the floor.

He wondered if Aaron had cried on the floor.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point he'd slid off his stool and forced Liv into his arms, whispering tearful nonsense as he petted her hair. "It's okay. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine."

_Liar._

Of course he wasn't; Robert knew that. He also knew that Liv knew that, too, sadly.

If only he'd been there.

The fact that Ross Barton was the one to save Aaron and not him was like a punch to the gut, Robert grimacing at his selfishness.

At least he _was_ saved.

He should be grateful.

It was a fight or flight situation in his mind as he'd heard Ross' stammering voice through the phone. Run in there or fucking disappear.

Cain had went with fight, and Chas had went with flight, and Robert had no idea what to do with himself.

He'd just froze.

He'd fucking panicked and tensed up and just shutdown in a matter of seconds.

Shit, he was pathetic.

Liv fidgeted slightly in his arms, bringing him back to reality, or _fresh hell_ , as Robert was now calling it. He instinctively tightened his grip, rubbing a hand up and down back in a pointless effort to calm her down.

"Ambulance is on its way."

He looked up from… well, nothing, and met Cain's stare as he stuck his head round the door, licking his lips as he took in the situation. Robert could see the wetness shining on the elder's eyes, unsure whether that was a good thing or not. Probably not. He nodded grimly in thanks, sniffing as Liv eventually peeled her flushed face away from him, wiping her eyes.

Taking one look up at the blond, she choked out a sob, returning to his embrace as she cried some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross' guilt eats away at him as he witnesses Cain and Robert's breakdowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

"Robert mate. It's…It's Aaron–"

_"What's happened? Is he okay?"_

"He's been _raped_ , Robert." Ross mentally kicked himself at how the words tumbled from his mouth, grimacing at the audible gasps on the other end. "I-I think he's bleeding– he was awake b-but now he's passed out and I don't know–I don't know what to do—" No one was answering. "Robert? R-Robert, you need to help me—"

"Fucking move."

Cain was in now, apparently – _oh right. He was out there as well_ – and practically shoving Ross out the stall, his eyes racking over his nephew as they glazed over. Ross watched as the man hesitated, before he suddenly looked over at him. "Where's he bleeding?"

"Take a guess." Was all Ross could mutter out, Cain sucking in a sharp breath between his teeth as he nodded grimly. "I don't know how long it's gonna be before he wakes up."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not him. _Him_."

Cain narrowed his brows in confusion as he followed Ross' line of sight, his frown darkening to a murderous scowl as he laid eyes on Aaron's attacker. "If he wakes up do your best to stop me from killing him."

"…You know him?"

"Him and Aaron have a history. He's called Jason, if you were wondering."

Ross pursed his lips and nodded.

"Call an ambulance, yeah?" Cain uttered, running a hand down his face.

He'd never seen him look so miserable, lost and utterly uncomfortable at the exact same time. Ross felt extremely similar, accept his misery was overshadowed by his undeniable guilt. His phone found it's way to his ear, and somehow he'd dialled 999 without really taking any notice. He spoke candidly and probably too quickly, but he was honestly more focused on Cain than the phone call. The way he'd stopped crouching and had awkwardly positioned himself as close to Aaron as he could, one hand on his nephew's shoulder – he didn't miss the way he squeezed it – and the other balled into a tight fist.

"Thank you, thanks… Hurry… Hurry up, yeah? Thanks." Ross winced as he, once again, slid his phone back into his pocket, not bothering to look up as Cain bolted out the toilets. Scrap that – _crime scene_.

The blood on Jason's head was drying now.

 _I did that_. He thought, an odd sense of pride running through him. His eyes drifted over to Aaron, that pride diminishing instantly. _I did that, too_.

"He's absolutely out of it." Cain muttered as he re-entered, taking his seat back next to Aaron. This time he held his hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "I'd kick his head in, but I can't blame him."

Ross guessed he was talking about Robert, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to think about what was going through the blond's head.

"Is… Is he gonna come in?"

"Don't know." His eyes rested on Aaron's face, licking his lips. His voice quietened. "Thank you… for helping him."

A pang of guilt shot through the younger man as Cain continued. "I'm sure you'll be getting lots of free pints." He joked grimly, sighing.

 _I let this happen_. Ross grimaced. _I didn't help him at all_.

"Aaron? Aaron, oh my god–" Robert's shout of panic knocked him out of his thoughts, the blond clasping his hand over his mouth as he shut his eyes tightly. It was like he'd just came across a dead body, except the body was his boyfriend, and he wasn't dead. Just passed out.

 _Freshly raped_ , Ross dared to put it.

"I want to sit with him." He whispered, voice muffled by his hand and completely distraught. Cain looked him dead in the eye, brow quirked.

"Don't you dare think I won't let you do that." He spoke coldly, standing up and reluctantly letting go of his nephew.

Robert nodded tearfully and as soon as Cain was out the way, he was at Aaron's side crying quietly. Ross blinked back his tears, guilt ripping through him again and again, choosing to stare at the floor. "I'm so sorry…" Robert sobbed, taking both his boyfriend's hands in his. "I-I'm so sorry, Aaron… This is all my fault–"

"Don't blame yourself." Cain stated, almost ordered, sounding so confident in his words. "No one saw this coming."

"When's…" Robert sucked in a shaky breath. "When's the ambulance coming…?"

"About half hour." Ross answered, hating how hoarse his voice was. "Not long–"

"W-Wait! Shu… Shut up." Robert suddenly hissed, his expression softening when he watched Aaron's face contour in discomfort. At the first sight of ocean blue did the blond let out a sharp gasp, his hands instinctively gripping the brunet's hands impossibly tighter. He waited patiently, silently, as Aaron opened his eyes fully, taking in everything.

His lip quivered as his eyes glazed over. "R-Robert–" His whimpers were cut short as Robert shook his head helplessly, his hand coming up to stroke away his tears.

"Shhh, it's okay…" He purred, the worry in his eyes betraying his assuring tone. "It's okay, Aaron, y-you're gonna be okay…" Aaron looked up at him blankly, a few tears streaking down his cheeks. He made a poor attempt to sit up more comfortably, but Robert was quick to stop him, along with the sudden shot of pain going through him. He winced and gasped through gritted teeth, his mind going fuzzy for a moment. "Hey, hey, don't-don't do that… don't move." Robert looked over at Ross, and then Cain, and then back to Aaron, face full of concern. "Ambulance is gonna be here soon, don't worry, you're gonna be alright."

"I… It hurts, Robert…–"

"Y-Yeah, I know." Robert nodded quickly as he placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek, giving his hand an understanding squeeze as he blinked back his tears. "Just… Just focus on me, okay? I-I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed his cheek again, _just_ stopping himself from breaking down in a sobbing mess.

From being weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had about three different attempts at writing this chapter, so I hope I picked the one that did it the most justice.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain makes a shock decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains derogatory language and slight reference to BDSM/safe words, thought it's nothing explicit.

"Ugh…"

The first thing Jason felt was pain.

More specifically, a God-awful headache.

His eyes opened slowly as he groaned, vision adjusting to his surroundings.

The whore was still in the same spot, but this time he was joined by his idiot boyfriend, who'd obviously been crying.

Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of Cain with his back leaning against the sink, fingers braced tightly on the edge and knuckles white. He looked like he'd maybe been crying, as well.

Behind Robert, looking over the blond's shoulder, he spotted someone he didn't recognize. Again, he'd probably cried, too.

_What a bunch of whimps._

"He's awake. _Robert_ , he's awake." The unknown man alerted suddenly, instantly jumping to his feet. Cain stepped forwards and stuck his arm out, stopping him from moving.

"Leave it, Ross." He growled. "You've done enough."

 _Ross_. He thought, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You did this, then?" Jason spoke, voice slightly slurred.

Ross nodded firmly. "Damn right I did."

Jason huffed out a laugh. "So… uh… when are the coppers getting here?"

"None of your business." Cain stated coldly.

The man only smirked in amusement, before his gaze drifted onto Robert, who was already giving him a death stare. "What? You do realise he kept saying your name, right?" He watched as Robert's expression faltered slightly. "Almost like he was trying to trick himself, ya know?" He could see he was angering him, but knew that Robert wasn't going to hurt him in fear of startling Aaron. Aaron, who was apparently half-awake and incoherent as he watched with blank, wet eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not." Jason retorted confidently, sitting up slightly. "He said other things too. "Robert" was kind of the main one, though."

Robert looked down at Aaron briefly, before looking back over at Jason. "What else."

"The basics. "No", "stop it", "you're hurting me"." He flashed a grin when Robert clenched his jaw. "Sometimes he kept saying… " _red_ "? What does that mean?" He knew what that meant. He just needed to watch the businessman squirm.

Robert looked up at Cain and Ross quickly, hasty eyes growing slightly nervous. "It's a…" He swallowed. "It's a safe word." He muttered, grimacing as he felt Aaron tense at his side. "Red means stop… immediately."

"You hear that, Cain?" Jason smirked as he met Cain's darkened stare. "Your nephew's a dirty little boy, isn't he?"

Cain inhaled a deep breath, his eyes flicking onto Robert momentarily. Robert swallowed thickly, taking it as a silent warning.

"Your sort like it rough, though, don't you?" His tone suddenly turned bitter, sinister almost as he gave Aaron a once over, eyes cold. "No wonder Daddy kept coming back for more–"

"Right, that's it."

Before Jason knew it Cain slammed his back up against the toilet's entrance door, faces inches apart as he growled. "You've got some fucking nerve, I'll tell you that."

"Shit, watch the head–"

"I'll watch your head if your watch your fucking tongue, alright?" He snapped.

"Aw, have I upset you?" He frowned mockingly. "The great Cain Dingle getting angry because his faggot of a nephew can't defend himself?"

Cain shoved him into the door again, harder this time. "Don't you even fucking go there."

"Hit me." Jason suddenly said. "Do what you do best. Absolutely _batter_ me." He snorted when he saw the flash of doubt him the older man's eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right, you can't. Princess over there only takes the pacifist route, remember? GBH is only alright when it's him doing it. Then again, he's not _that_ fit to fight, is he now?"

Cain chewed his lip, before grunting and letting go harshly. "Get out. Don't ever come back." He pushed him out the way so he could swing open the door.

Jason quirked a brow, confused. "Huh." He paused. "Wait, you're serious, aren't you?"

Cain pursed his lips together firmly.

"Well that definitely shows where your loyalties lie…" He muttered. "Have fun not getting justice, or whatever–"

"We're all witnesses." Cain stated. "You'll be back in jail in no time."

Jason nodded slowly, grinning. "Good to know." He cocked his head in the direction of the door, eyebrows raised. "Best be off then. I could really do with some fresh air. It kinda smells like sex in here, doesn't it?" He patted Cain on the shoulder before walking out, as casual as ever.

"They'll find him. He doesn't need to be here to get sent down." Cain explained lowly, reluctantly taking in Robert's stunned expression. "Trust me."

"He fucking better." Robert muttered, squeezing Aaron's hand assuringly. "I'll make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross struggles to keep calm as he reluctantly plays the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, the time is 23:50 on Christmas Eve, and I couldn't physically wait to post this, wanting have a new chapter up for Christmas If you're reading this either in the middle of the night or on Christmas day itself, Merry Christmas! 
> 
> I know this is super ironic considering now fucking horrific this fic is, but I couldn't resist :)
> 
> Oh yeah, also; this chapter contains brief discussion of mental health/suicidal tendencies.

Vanessa watched from the bar as Jason walked silently through, nodding towards her before exiting the pub. She made sure to shoot him a dirty look, but apparently he wasn't phased.

It was eerily quiet.

She was under strict orders to "keep everyone away", as Charity had put it, her priorities lying on leading Liv into the kitchen and texting Victoria a bullshit excuse as to why she could have the rest of the day off, and to not bother coming back from her break. She made it clear that she wasn't going to put Chas and Liv in the same room, too worried that they would just make each other even for fragile.

Vanessa had offered to take Liv back to hers, but that was quickly shut down, once again being reminded that they didn't want to start raising suspicion.

_"What about when the ambulance arrives?" She spoke softly._

_"Sirens are normal around here, babe." Charity muttered, hugging Liv closer to her side as the teen sniffed and wiped her eyes. "As soon as they've been we'll lock up. No one is gonna come in here."_

But now she'd witnessed Aaron's snarky attacker walk away unscathed. Well, aside from the harsh gash on his forehead, that is.

"Scumbag…" She whispered coldly, bloodshot eyes squinting angrily.

She dreaded to imagine what was going on in them toilets. After hearing Ross over the phone, her mind buzzed with what she should do.

_"You're a vet, Ness." Charity sighed. "You don't know what you could be dealing with–"_

_"If I can stitch up a bullet wound on a human then I'm certain I can help out." She'd stated calmly, yet firmly. When all she got was a sad shake of her girlfriend's head, she quietened down._

"You on your own?"

"Yeah." She replied miserably.

Ross nodded slightly as he slowly walked up to her, lips pursed into a firm line. He leant against the bar next to her stool. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?" She closed her eyes and sighed guiltily. "What am I saying? That's a stupid question–"

"I feel legitimately _empty_. It's so fucking weird."

 _Oh_.

Vanessa looked at him, a silent gesture to continue. " _Yeah_ , I kind of saved him, but he's so fucking stubborn that he's gonna feel so humiliated." She knew what he was talking about; Aaron's mental health was something most villagers were aware of.

"You don't know that." She assured. "He's going to be grateful."

Ross looked down at his hands clasped together in front of him. "Yep…" He sucked in a shaky breath. "And then he's probably gonna kill himself, or something."

"Don't say that." She wasn't sure what came over her, but soon enough her hand was placed on top of his, squeezing them slightly. "You have to help him. He needs people like you to get him through this. Remember that."

Ross shook his head. "We aren't best friends–"

"That doesn't matter. You found him and you called Robert without a second thought. You did that. No one else." Vanessa cast a brief glance over at the doors leading to the toilets. "Now stop feeling so flipping guilty."

Silence.

"Robert blames himself." He suddenly spoke, eyes looking forwards and voice grim. "Balled his eyes out in there. The guy's in an absolute state." He laughed bitterly. "Never seen anything like it."

"You're both in the same boat."

"I should've called the coppers in the first place." His voice was ridden with guilt. "I… I couldn't though. I just _panicked_ –"

"And that's perfectly understandable! Stop acting like you caused this, because you clearly didn't!" She gave his hands another tight squeeze, this time offering a small smile. "We all have regrets about today, Ross. Don't pin this all on yourself."

"I'm trying not too." He muttered. "I just feel so fucking guilty."

"We all do. Even Liv does, and she didn't intervene at all." She watched a flash of realisation glint in his eyes.

" _Oh my goddd_ …" Ross groaned, running his hands through his hair. "She's gonna be scarred for life, isn't she?"

Vanessa sighed, but it was obvious she was in agreement.

"I need to talk to her." He stated, pushing himself off the bar and inhaling and exhaling heavily.

"She should be in the kitchen with Charity." She explained. "Be careful, yeah? She'll be fragile."

 

* * *

 

 

"Knock, knock."

Charty looked up and over at the door, slowly straightening her posture and nodding at him friendily. She stood up from were she'd been crouching in front of Liv, most likely during a stern yet heartfelt lecture.

Ross couldn't help but grimace at the sight of Liv's flushed, tear stained cheeks, as well as Charity's mascara smudges under her eyes.

"Can…" He spoke gently, chewing his lip. "Can we talk…? Me and Liv, I mean."

Liv nodded slightly, choosing to focus her attention mainly at the floor. Charity squeezed her shoulder one last time before walking up to him, sniffing. "Thanks." She smiled miserably when Ross avoided her stare. "You have no idea how grateful we all are." And with that she shuffled past him, her sights most likely set on Vanessa.

"You… uh… You and Charity have a good talk?" Ross began steadily, not wanting to mess things up.

Liv gritted her teeth together. "It was alright. Just told me to "stay strong" and whatever else." She hesitated. "Stuff about her issues as well… I'd didn't really help, though."

He nodded, making his way over to the nearest corner and leaning against the counter. They were now more or less opposite each other. "Hm, Vanessa just gave me some words of wisdom out there, too."

"What did she say…?" At this point Liv looked up from the floor, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"Told me to stop blaming myself; to stop beating myself up."

"B-But you saved him!" She sounded so lost, so confused as her nervous eyes locked with his. "You've got nothing to feel guilty for–"

"Same goes for you." Ross countered smartly. No way was he going to let his guilty conscience take hold of him in front of her. "Stop it."

Liv seemed to quietened down at that, the slight harshness in his words rendering her speechless. She had so many questions, it was insane. _"Was that why you were acting weird outside the toilets?" "Did you not want to scare me?"_ and the list went on.

"…I just want him to be okay." She suddenly whispered, looking up as she blinked back her tears.

Ross nodded. "Yeah, we all do."

There was a pause before anyone spoke again.

"How… How bad was he?"

Ross quirked a brow at the question, wearily locking eyes with the teen.

"Y-You know…" She sniffed. "When you found him?"

"I, uh, I didn't exactly find him." He muttered. "I grabbed Jason by the head and knocked him out cold." He didn't mean for it to sound so heroic, but he really didn't want to go into detail, not with his guilt killing him from the inside out. "Aaron was in shock, sort of, but he wasn't having a panic attack or anything." He felt like he should assure her on that front, just to ease her a little.

"You said he was bleeding…?"

Ross only nodded, which the blonde returned in understanding as she chewed her lip uncomfortably. "…Did you cry…?"

_Fuck._

He wasn't expecting that sort of question. _Ross Barton, the local hard-man and ex car-jacker, reduced to tears over an uncontrollable situation._

He clenched his jaw, correcting himself.

_Ross Barton, the local hard-man and ex car-jacker, reduced to tears as he let someone get raped._

"Yeah, yeah I did."

Liv seemed happy with his answer, and gave him a sad smile, telling him that "it's okay, you don't have to pretend.", a mutual understanding forming silently between them.

"You're a brave kid, you know that, right?" He spoke softly, yet confidently, catching her slightly off guard.

Liv swallowed thickly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I doubt that."

"Don't." Ross stepped forwards, before eventually stopping in front of her, holding back a grimace as she looked up at him, tears leaking from her eyes. And with that he pulled her in tightly, arms wrapping around her as she hugged him back, physically relaxing in his embrace. "Don't doubt yourself, you hear me? Don't waste your time lying; it's stupid."

That got a tearful laugh or of her, which Ross couldn't help but smile at… unsure whether he felt more, or less, guilt-ridden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain takes in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is starting up again, so updates might be a bit awkward for a short while, but I'll be sure to post new chapters as frequently as I can! Thanks for the continuing support as well, it means a lot :)

Aaron had passed out as soon as he heard the sirens outside, and hadn't even woken up when Robert had carried him out.

Even when Robert had shouted at the paramedic to "be more fucking careful", not caring if he sounded like an absolute psycho.

The last thing Cain saw as he watched grimly from the door was the blond being ushered gently into the back of the ambulance, his screams replaced with raw sobbing.

His eyes followed the ambulance as it drove off, sirens blaring loudly, and slowly drifted back to take in his surroundings.

It was eerily quiet.

As if nothing had really happened.

He exhaled slowly, trying to relax.

His gaze subconsciously made its way over to the café, noticing Brenda had stopped cleaning the outside tables to also watch the Ambulance drive away.

"Was that Robert?!" She asked loudly, Cain rolling his eyes.

_Nosey bastard._

"None of your business." He answered coldly. Her face fell slightly, brows narrowing.

"No need to be so rude." And with that, she shuffled back inside, cleaning products in hand.

Cain thought it would be best to stay put at the door, just in case anyone got too curious for their own good. _Shit_ , who was he kidding? Now that Brenda had seen the ambulance, as well as Robert having a mental breakdown, news was going to spread like wildfire.

Fast and uncontrollable.

He grimaced at the thought; the village hearing that Aaron had been raped once again. People would probably start a bingo or something, just to see how many things could go wrong in Aaron's life. He wouldn't put it past them, not with the idiots that lived here.

He could imagine Robert going off the radar as soon as he'd return from the hospital. Just staying at home, trying his absolute best to help Aaron out, because of course he'd refuse to leave the safety of his own home.

He could imagine Liv, crying herself to sleep for at least a week or so, her young mind too fragile to cope with everything that had happened. She would most likely spend most days and nights at Gabby's, unable to look her brother in the eye without breaking down in tears.

He could imagine the bullying Liv might get at college, if word got around.

He swallowed thickly, pushing the awful thoughts to the back of his mind.

Charity and Vanessa were still at the bar, apparently wanting to stay for moral support, and in case the police showed up. Something told Cain that they were only staying because it was something interesting and eventful, but he knew that it was out of sheer goodwill.

Neither of them were monsters.

"…Yeah, they've been in there for ages." Charity muttered, sighing. "I hope they're not scarred for life."

He'd been informed that Ross and Liv were in the kitchen. It was good that people were separating themselves a bit, that meant there was less chance of any arguements.

Ross had always been good with kids. April, for instance, adored him to a dangerously high extent. He knew Liv was in safe hands.

_Chas is on her own._ The thought dawned on him suddenly.

Abandoning his place at the pub's entrance, he made his way through to the back.

"Chas?" He knocked on the door firmly.

No reply.

He knew she wouldn't, but he hoped she hadn't done anything stupid. His hand gripped the door handle as he pushed it open, closing it behind him.

No one was there.

A half-empty bottle of red wine was sat on the small dining table, along with an empty wine glass, however.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Chas?" Cain called out again as he looked up the stairs, the landing light now switched on to brighten up the stairs. He pivoted and shook the door handle on the door next to him, glad that it was locked.

_Must be fucking exhausted_ , he thought grimly.

It was good that Chas hadn't gotten drunk and gone outside, both for her own safety and for the fact she might say something she'd later regret. The brunette was just upstairs, most likely passed out on her bed, no longer dealing with the nightmare going on below her.

Cain envied her greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! Constructive criticism is also accepted! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W a i t i n g . . .

"Paddy!"

The man in question spun round at the sudden shouting of his name as his car came to a stop. He stuck his head out the open window as Chas approaching him quickly, her heels hitting the ground loudly. "What are you doing out here—" he paused upon noticing the smudged mascara around her eyes. "Oh my god, has something happened? Are you okay?"

The brunette shook her head miserably. "I-I need you to take me to the hospital."

Paddy narrowed his brows in worry, nodding quickly. "It's _Aaron_ , isn't it?"

"Y-Yes–"

"Get in then."

 

* * *

 

"That, uh, that _Jason_ … he came back–"

" _Prison Jason_?" Paddy questioned, eyes widening when he was met with a slow nod.

"I thought they were getting on alright." She breathed out and wiped her eyes with yet another tissue, the packet she'd taken with her on the way out quickly emptying. "But then they both went to the toilets… a-and everything went wrong, Paddy, everything went _so_ wrong–" Her voice broke towards the end as fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

The man grimaced, removing his left hand from the steering wheel to rub her arm comfortingly. "…Did he beat him up? As… As revenge for last time?"

Chas chewed her lip and drew in a shaky breath, head shaking miserably. "No." She choked out. "No, no he didn't."

Paddy shot her a confused glance, before his face fell instantly. He could see that look in her eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh my god, Chas, tell me he didn't–"

The brunette nodded firmly, letting out a sob. "He's going to h-hurt himself again, I-I know it–"

"Chas, calm down–" Paddy suddenly raised his voice, eyes stinging with his own tears as the car pulled sharply into a lay-by. He breathed heavily for moment and soon turned to face her, gripping non her shoulders tightly as they looked stares. "Don't stress yourself out." He ordered sternly. "Aaron is probably at the hospital now. He's going to be fine. He's going to be okay."

She swallowed thickly. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." He sniffed, and blinked back his tears stubbornly. He had to be strong for her, and soon Aaron as well. "Trust me. We won't let him relapse. It's going to be okay."

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you hid upstairs." He muttered.

"I had to make it seem legit." She insisted tearfully. "We'd all made it pretty clear that none of us were leaving in case the police showed up."

"You could at least tell him where you are."

"He thinks I'm asleep."

"And what happens when the police do show up? Wh-What happens when they find out that you're actually not asleep?"

Chas sniffed. "…I'll text him." She shakily retrieved her phone from her pocket and tapped away quietly.

_Gone with Paddy to the hospital x_

It was probably too casual for Cain's liking, having tricked him and everything, but she honestly didn't really care about that at the moment.

"He's going to be alright, you know." Paddy spoke up, sensing her worry as he repeated the same sentence for probably to sixth time that journey.

"He…" She grimaced, almost bitterly. "He's been _attacked_ , Paddy, remember?"

The man frowned, sending her a brief glance before looking back at the road. "I-I know that. I'm just saying that we need to be there for him. We all need to help him."

"You keep saying that like I don't know." Chas sighed, clearly giving up on shouting. She'd cried out all her tears for the time being, and even witnessed a few slip from Paddy's eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

 

* * *

 

**Vic**   
_Why did Brenda just say you were in an ambulance?!_

-thirty minutes ago.

_Robert???_

-twenty six minutes ago.

_ROBERT ANSWER ME!!!!_

-thirteen minutes ago.

_Is that why I don't have to come back to work?!_

-two minutes ago.

Robert put his phone back into his pocket, not caring if he worried his little sister.

He had bigger problems to deal with.

He didn't really know what was going on, only that his boyfriend was currently being… _examined._

His fingers twitched slightly as he remembered how tightly Aaron had squeezed his hand upon hearing the news, the only thing he could find the energy to actually do.

He would've stayed with him, but Aaron was against it completely, forcing himself not to shout at Robert "you don't need to. Go away."

The blond knew Aaron didn't mean any harm, his emotions getting muddled and heated in the chaos, but that didn't mean it didn't sting.

_I should've ignored him and went in anyways._

Talk about déjà vu.

If he'd ignored him before then he wouldn't even be in this situation, sat on a stupid fucking chair in the waiting room of stupid fucking Hotten General.

He forced back an eyeroll, fearful it would encourage more tears to fall, as he pulled out his phone upon feeling the buzz.

**Vic**   
_Robert please answer me I'm really worried. A police car is outside the pub and everyone's gossiping and Brenda keeps saying that Cain was outside and no one knows what's going on!! Please Rob I'm really panicking!!_

He grimaced as he came up with a reply.

_You'll probably hear about it soon enough. Somehow things like this can't stay hidden for long._

He tapped send and leant back in his chair, head tipped backwards as he breathed out slowly.

"Oh my god, Robert—"

Robert snapped his eyes open as he abruptly stood up, meeting Chas and Paddy halfway as he lead them over to a nearby wall, for any kind of privacy.

The woman had dark streaks down her cheeks, and the older male's eyes glistened slightly as they gave him a once over

_She must've told him. Idiot, of course she's told him._

They looked like shit, but Robert guessed he looked much worse.

"Wh-Where is he? I-I need to see him–" Chas began, lip trembling.

Robert looked at her helplessly. "He's getting examined for any serious injuries." At the shooked expressions that crossed their faces, he winced. "I know, but it's all part of the procedure. I-I wish I could tell you more, but that's all they've given me."

God, he felt useless.

"…Why aren't you with him?"

Robert shuddered as he chanced a brief glance at Paddy, the man looking at him in a mix of anger and curiousity. "He didn't want me there."

He saw something flash across his eyes – something he couldn't quite pinpoint – as Paddy's glare softened ever so slightly. "He's always been stubborn." He laughed lightly, managing to get a small smile out of both Chas and Robert, thank God.

The blond ran a hand through his hair, a poor attempt to get it away from being messily stuck to his forehead. He could feel the tears creeping up on him again as the corners of his eyes began to sting, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he bit down hard.

"He's gonna be alright." Chas spoke up in a tearful whisper, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. She raised her hand to rub his arm gently, her smile growing slightly when Robert glanced at her hesitantly.

 _No he's not._ "I hope so–"

"Mr Sugden?"

The man in question tore himself away from Chas' touch and turned to face the doctor, blinking back his tears and putting on a brave face. "Y-Yeah. What's happened? Is… Is he okay?"

The doctor glanced at the two new people questioningly.

"Oh." Robert gestured to them both respectfully, albiet frantically. He just wanted to know what was going on. "This is Chas, a-and Paddy. Aaron's parents."

"Oh, right. Well, I do have an update on Aaron's situation. Would you prefer to go somewhere more private?"

"Yes, _please_." Chas nodded as the doctor began walking off down the corridor, indicating for them to follow.

Robert recognised this route as the way to Aaron's room; the room he'd previously been kicked out of.

"Thanks for that. It means a lot."

"For what?" He looked at Paddy, confused by the sad, but fond smile on the man's face.

" _You know what._ "

Robert furrowed his brows, still confused, until they reached the room.

Now he was just anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love reading them! Constructive criticism is also accepted! Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M o r e w a i t i n g . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for a delay on this one,,,, I've been suffering with major writer's block for a past week or so, jumping between different fics in a desperate effort to get any kind of motivation :/ It's sucks, basically, so if updates get slower and slower please for the love of God spam the comments about wanting updates. Please. 
> 
> Anywho, slightly trigger warning for this chapter: brief discussion of Aaron's injuries, as well as a very mentally unstable Robert :(

"Aaron is quite exhausted as of now, so we've decided to keep visitors to a minimum." The doctor looked through the window, before turning back to them. "This won't come as a surprise, but he does have injuries to confirm of an assault."

The guy was right; of course it wasn't a surprise.

But it still hurt to hear it.

"How…" Chas swallowed thickly. "How bad is it…?"

"He's very lucky." The doctor explained, his jaw clenching slightly as he realised how ironic his words were sounding. "There is some tearing–"

"Oh my God…" Robert muttered grimly.

"–but fortunately it isn't serious enough that it requires stitches."

"…Tha-That's something, isn't it?" Paddy tried. "Does that mean he'll be out of here soon?"

Robert watched as the doctor frowned, wincing. That wasn't a good sign. "…Aaron is understandably upset." He began, voice softening when he was met with concerned eyes. "He's quite jumpy, and in a lot of distress. We're anxious that visitors will only make him worse."

"How long do we wait for?" Chas asked hastily. "Tell me I can see him soon."

"I suggest you all wait until he is awake and had something to eat." He advised. "That'll give him time to assess his surroundings–"

"Are you seriously telling me that he's gonna wake up alone?" Robert knew that the doctor meant well, but after waiting for so long all he wanted to do was be in that God-for-saken room. "H-He'd just panic more!"

Paddy placed a hand on his shoulder to ground him, keeping him from waking Aaron up himself with his potential screaming. "He's just doing his job, Robert…"

The blond sighed, defeated. "Fine." He looked through the window, at his sleeping boyfriend. "…Just don't scare him. Please."

The doctor nodded sympathetically. "It'll only be for a few moments," He assured. "Just so Aaron can get his bearings – be filled in on everything." And with that, he disappeared off down the corridor, leaving the three of them with their thoughts.

Robert stared through the window, a grim frown forming on his lips as he swallowed thickly. "What are we gonna do when he wakes up…?"

Chad sniffed as she leaned into Paddy. "Be as gentle and careful as humanly possible." She whispered.

"He's not stupid." Robert stated bluntly, wanting to believe her but finding it impossible. "He's gonna be frightened and panicked a-and he's… he's gonna hate himself–"

"We'll help him." Paddy interjected.

"Everyone's gonna be talking about this." He muttered. "I bet you by now, half the fucking village knows–"

"Chas!"

Before they knew it, Charity was dragging Vanessa up to them, eyes wide and mascara smudged. "How's he doing?"

They looked at each other nervously for a moment, unsure who had the guts to actually fill them in. 

"…Apparently he was very close to needing stitches." Chad explained, chewing her lip as she struggled to get out the words. "Now we've just gotta wait for him to wake up."

"They gave him a sedative?" Charity questioned, her worry growing.

"No, no." The brunette cast a weary glance through the window. "He's just sleepy."

Robert grimaced, the fact that she was talking about Aaron as if he were a little boy, touched a nerve. Because he was just that, wasn't he? Aaron was _her_ little boy, no matter how old he actually was, and that broke his heart.

"Have the police showed up yet?" Paddy asked.

This time, Vanessa spoke up, albeit a little hoarse. "Y-Yeah, they did." She offered a small smile. "We explained everything; I think they're trying to find Jason now."

"Where's Liv?"

The couple exchanged glances as they eyed Robert for a moment. "She's with Ross–"

"Ross? Are you serious?"

"They spoke for a bit and then he said he'd look after her." Charity explained quickly.

Robert scoffed bitterly and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Ross should be in a fucking police station giving a statement, not babysitting a traumatised child!" He snapped, vision blurring with fresh tears. "Is anyone taking this seriously?!"

"Cain's at the station now, if that helps." Vanessa tried, sinking in on herself when Robert simply shook his head.

"No, funnily enough it _doesn't_ , Ness, because there should be a lot more than one person talking to the police!" He then paused, brows narrowing. "Who's looking after the pub, huh?"

"Well, no one. The police are there–"

"And who's making sure none of the village gossips aren't having a field day?"

"Robert, please." Chas placed a hand on his arm to calm him, squeezing gently. "You need to calm down, please–"

"H-How can I, though?" He stared at her helplessly, a few tears falling as he breathed shakily. "Aaron is hurting a-and I can't do anything to stop it. I hate seeing him so… so–" A choked out soon cut him off as he leaned forwards into her, sobbing harder as she hugged him tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron speak.

"He should able to be discharged in a few hours." The nurse spoke softly as she smiled slightly. "We have some leaflets if you think they would help?"

Robert grimaced as she handed him a couple of the leaflets anyway, eyes stinging as he refused to meet her gaze. "Thanks."

"Make sure to say if you need anything, okay? Patients aren't the only ones that need assuring."

And oh _god_ did he hate how fucking gentle and kind she was being.

He wanted to punch her.

But instead he watched as she disappeared down the corridor and round the corner without another word.

"D'you want me to take them?"

Robert flinched as he practically shoved the leaflets into Vanessa's arms, needing his hands to wipe away the tears threatening to slip down his cheeks. "Y-Yeah. Cheers."

The blonde frowned sadly. "Charity and I are gonna give you some alone time with him when he wakes up." She explained slowly. "Chas and Paddy are also willing to let you go in first–"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Wh-Why would I be joking, Robert…?" She cast a glance over to the vending machines at the end of the corridor, Chas and Paddy still latched onto each other as Charity handed them both a styrofoam cup.

Normally he'd make a comment about her kissing up to them, manipulating them… but he understood that now wasn't the case.

He'd made a mental note to thank her later on.

"Do…" He licked his lips, struggling for words. "Do you know what the situation is back home?"

Vanessa frowned. "Whilst you and that nurse were talking, Chas called Cain to explain… uh… about Aaron's injuries." She hesitated for a moment, apparently still unable to fathom the situation. She wasn't alone. "Charity's going to call Ross in a bit, see how Liv's holding up."

Robert nodded slightly wearily, before looking her square in the eyes. "Make sure Ross knows how grateful I am. Seriously."

Vanessa eyed him, her expression softening. "Yeah." She nodded, offering a small smile. "Yeah, will do."

 

* * *

 

Aaron had began to wake up shortly after, and before Robert knew it he was given the all clear to enter.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he slowly walked in, lips dry.

It was only now that he realised how unprepared he actually was.

Where would he even start? Would Aaron even be okay with him being in their with him? Touching him?

The first thing he noticed was that the brunet had paled quite a bit, appearing almost ill as he avoided Robert's gaze. Aaron was staring down at his hands, more specifically his wrists, a series of dark, aggressive bruises scattered across his skin.

The very sight made Robert's stomach churn and head spin.

This was all his fault.

Drawing in another shaky breath, the blond lowered himself down into the chair at Aaron's bedside, grimacing when Aaron tensed up immediately and quickly pulled his sleeves back down.

Robert forced on a brave face.

"…This doesn't change anything, okay…? I _love_ you." He didn't know what else to say, but knew that Aaron needed reminding.

The younger man sniffed as he stared down at his lap, fingers entwined together anxiously. "…I love you, too…" It was quiet, but it was there, and Robert felt a wave of relief wash over him. The words were amazing to hear, but Aaron's voice was low, reserved, and worryingly distant.

"Can… Can I…?" He grazed his fingers over his, hating that such a previously mundane and natural thing was now like biting a bullet. Aaron stayed silent, but unraveled his hands nonetheless as Robert held them tightly with both of his own.

Robert gave them a squeeze. "Thank you."

Aaron winced, and Robert suddenly let go, eyes widening. "D-Did that hurt…?" He stammered, heart thudding painfully in his chest.

The brunet shook his head, raising his hand to shakily wipe his eyes. "N-No…" He choked out, voice thick.

Robert eyed him, resiting the urge to hug him. He couldn't risk anything. He swallowed, waiting with blurred vision as his boyfriend inhaled a deep breath.

"…You don't deserve all this… this _hassle_." He muttered grimly. "…H-Hand holding shouldn't be such a fucking pr-problem–"

"I don't _care_ , Aaron." The blond insisted, raising his voice slightly. He needed Aaron to listen. "I don't fucking care. I'm not mad at you for acting like a normal human being. You–" He looked up at the ceiling, furiously blinking back tears. The lump in his throat returned at double the size, voice becoming thick with unshed tears. "Don't beat yourself up. _Please_."

Aaron stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted as if he were to speak. He shuddered out a breath. "…I'm sorry–"

"No, no that's not… I don't want to upset you." Robert shook his head desperately when Aaron's eyes pooled with fresh tears, instantly spilling over and down his cheeks. "Please… Aaron, please don't cry…" He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he stroked away the tears. "…I just don't want you to feel guilty–" His own voice was lowered as he bit back a sob, grimacing as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

Aaron stared at him, leaning slightly into Robert's hand where it still cupped the side of his face, swallowing thickly as his bottom lip quivered.

"C-Can I hug you–"

"Y-Yes, _yes_ –" Aaron stammered desperately as he leaned forwards to meet him halfway in a tight, trembling embrace, grabbing at the blond's jacket and holding on for dear life no matter how much his wrists and aching legs protested against it.

Robert held on with no intention of letting go, finally letting his tears run freely down his face as Aaron sobbed into his shoulder, unable to stop himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
